Draco Malfoy y el primer año en Hogwarts
by DierdreSundance
Summary: ¿Cómo fueron los años de colegio de Draco? En este fanfic intentó mostrar el punto de vista de Draco durante los siete años que dura la saga ¿Cómo serían los libros si Draco Malfoy fuese el protagonista? Este es el primer "libro" de este proyecto.
1. Chapter 1

Me gustaba la idea de leer los libros desde el punto de vista de Draco y ver su evolución, de ver desarrollarse el personaje algo más. Así que decidí escribir este fic. He intentado ser lo más fiel que he podido a la historia original, sin embargo, está escrito desde mi percepción y mi visión del personaje (algo inevitable).

Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de lo que sería el primer libro. Draco aún es un crío, así que no esperéis un mundo interior muy desarrollado.

Espero que os guste y seguir con el proyecto =)

Evidentemente los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, igual que el mundo en el que está ambientado.

Asimismo son suyos los diálogos que aparecerán en cursiva, tomados directamente de los libros.

El resto de la historia es cosecha propia.

 **CAPÍTULO 1: LA CARTA**

Al fin había llegado.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de suficiencia cuando clavé la mirada en la pequeña lechuza blanca que canturreaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. Se rascaba las alas con una de sus patas, y en el pico sujetaba firmemente un sobre color tostado.

—¡Hola!—saludé a la lechuza abriendo la ventana y cogiendo la carta entre mis manos. La lechuza emitió un último gritito a modo de despedida antes de alzar nuevamente el vuelo. No pude dejar de mirarla hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

Con la sonrisa aún en la cara me lancé sobre la cama, acariciando la carta con los dedos. Una de las esquinas estaba ligeramente arrugada, y la lechuza parecía haber picoteado un trocito de papel en el lado superior. Giré el rostro con un deje de fastidio. El sello rojo en la abertura era inconfundible, uniendo las cuatro casas del colegio en un escudo, y en la parte dorsal, escrito a pluma, podía leerse:

 _Draco Malfoy,_

 _Habitación del ala oeste del segundo piso,_

 _Mansión Malfoy._

—¡Mamá!— grité levantándome de la cama de un salto— ¡Mamá, ya ha llegado!

Y corrí fuera de la habitación, abalanzándome hacia las escaleras de mármol. La figura de nuestro elfo doméstico se cruzó en mi camino. Lo empujé a un lado sin mayor importancia.

—¡El joven amo ha recibido su carta! ¡Felicidades señor!— chillo Dobby con esa insoportable voz aguda que se te clavaba en los oídos.. Ni siquiera me volví para mirarlo, continúe corriendo, lleno de adrenalina, hasta llegar a la cocina donde mi madre tomaba tranquilamente unas tostadas y un café, sentada en uno de los taburetes que daba a la isla. Tenía abierto el profeta de par en par, con alguna que otra miga sobre sus páginas.

—¡Mira, mamá!— exclamé alzando la carta con los brazos para que pudiese tener una mejor visión de ella— Me acaba de llegar.

Ella alzó la mirada, permaneciendo con la vista fija en mí durante un par de segundos. Después esbozo una enorme sonrisa y me envolvió en un abrazo. Me revolvió el pelo y me dio un beso cálido en la frente. Sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas mientras sus ojos recorrían los míos.

—¿Lo ves?—dijo ella con dulzura— ¡Solo era cuestión de tiempo! ¡Te estás haciendo muy mayor!

—¿Dónde está papá? — le pregunté ansioso.

Sus labios se torcieron ligeramente:

—Está en su despacho, pero Draco…

Yo no escuché. Eché a correr de nuevo hacia el despacho que tenía mi padre en la planta inferior, donde solía esconderse día sí y día también a inspeccionar objetos que no me dejaba tocar y a citarse con personas sobre las que no me dejaba preguntar. La norma para molestarle cuando estaba en su despacho era que el motivo fuese realmente importante. Y esta vez, lo era. Al llegar frente a la puerta me paré en seco, peinándome los mechones que se habían movido de lugar y corrigiendo mi postura. Después carraspeé y di un par de golpes secos en la puerta.

—Adelante…

Abrí la puerta despacio, asomando lentamente la cabeza por la ranura. De pronto ya no estaba seguro de si mi razón era lo suficientemente importante.

—Buenos días, padre.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco?— preguntó él sin mucho interés, con la mirada aún fija en el objeto que tenía entre las manos, moviéndolo de un lado a otro y acercándolo a su oído derecho como si esperase oír algo.

Me aproximé hasta su escritorio, y como toda respuesta, coloqué el sobre delicadamente en la mesa, con una sonrisa tímida pero triunfal en el rostro. Al fin logré llamar su atención. Miró la carta y seguidamente me miró a mí, dejando aquel artilugio con forma de esfera sobre la mesa.

—Vaya…felicidades.

Pero no parecía en absoluto emocionado u orgulloso. Su ceño estaba fruncido y el labio superior curvado. Resignación.

—Empiezo el uno de septiembre— dije sin oder contenerme—,tal vez esta tarde podamos pasar por el callejón Diagon y entonces…

—No hay que precipitarse, Draco.

—¿Precipitarse?— pregunté incrédulo. Mi padre llevaba toda la vida hablando sobre lo bien que le había ido en Slytherin y cómo yo pertenecería también a esa casa y sobre todas las cosas que conseguiría si me empleaba a fondo. Incluso había empezado a instruirme en algunas de las materias. Y de pronto… ¿no había que precipitarse?

—No es la única opción- prosiguió calmadamente, dejando que sus ojos volviesen a perderse en sus cosas- Ya hablaremos más tarde.

—¡Pero…!

—Ahora no Draco- respondió en un tono de advetencia.

Sabiendo que cualquier palabra empleada en aquel contexto era una pérdida de tiempo, decidí salir enfurruñado del despacho, y así se lo hice saber con un pequeño portazo, tras el cual un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, preguntándome si aquello podría traerme represalias. A papá no le gustaban los portazos. Ni los portazos, ni los ruidos, ni los golpes, ni que se le llevase la contraria. Pero a mí tampoco me gustaba que me tratase como a un niño, y la rabia vencía entonces a cualquier miedo. Apreté los dientes enfadado y comencé a subir as escaleras, ignorando la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde la cocina.

Era tan injusto. Papá era siempre tan injusto. Nunca me dejaba replica ni protestar. Como si no le importase nada de lo que yo pudiese decir. Como si yo no le importase.

Pegué un pequeño respingo al encontrarme por sorpresa a Dobby en mi habitación. Tenía las sabanas entre las manos y me miraba con las orejas gachas y los ojos bien abiertos.

Dobby llevaba en mi familia desde antes de mi nacimiento. Su madre había trabajado en la mansión cuando mi padre era niño. No muchas familias de magos tenían sus propios elfos domésticos, muchos simplemente pagaban porque hiciesen alguna labor puntual de limpieza. A nuestra casa, por ejemplo, venían cada mañana una decena de elfos y elfinas a limpiar y a preparar el almuerzo. Pero Dobby era el único que nos pertenecía.

Y por desgracia era el más insoportable de todos.

Tenía una nariz alargada y la piel llena de arrugas. Sus ojos te miraban con constante sorpresa, y sus orejas le daban aspecto de murciélago. Por si fuera poco, hablaba con una voz tan aguda que casi parecía que hubiese tragado helio.

—¡Largo de aquí! — le grité yo enfadado—Fuera… ¡Vamos!

Dobby salió apresuradamente, tropezando con sus propios pies a la par que hacia diversas reverencias con sus enormes manazas.

Torcí el gesto, algo decepcionado de que se hubiese dado tanta prisa. Necesitaba seguir gritando a alguien.

Dejé mi cuerpo caer sobre la cama, como un saco muerto, y exhalé un prolongado suspiro. En las paredes los posters de distintas estrellas de Quiditch me sonreían mientras se sumergían en el viento a toda velocidad. Los envidié. Esa sensación de libertad, de huida, de aventura. A veces era todo tan aburrido… Fui hasta el escritorio y con letra clara escribí un par de pergaminos preguntándoles a Crabbe y a Nott si ellos también habían recibido ya su carta. Después llamé a uno de los búhos que teníamos en la pajarería del jardín, _Benhood_ , y le até los dos sobres a las patas tras obsequiarle con una de sus chucherías favoritas.

Mamá me llamó a comer un par de horas después.

En el comedor, la mesa estaba repleta de distintos tipos de carne y algo de verdura. Dobby había colocado cuidadosamente los cubiertos y estaba sirviendo una copa de vino a mi padre. Parecía que se iba a romper entre temblores. Dobby siempre parecía tan asustado... Era patético.

Me senté en mi sitio con la mirada fija en el plato, tratando deliberadamente de no mirar a ninguno de mis padres y que se hiciese patente mi enfado. Me serví un filete de lomo , cortándolo en trozos cada vez más minúsculos.

—Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando—dijo entonces papá—. Llevaba un tiempo pensándolo…y no sé si Hogwarts es actualmente la mejor de las opciones.

Dejé los cubiertos sobre el plato y le miré desafiante. Mamá estaba sentada frente a él, con el labio superior curvado. Parecía que habían estado discutiendo.

—El mes pasado dijiste que sería un buen buscador de Slytherin— repuse en tono cortante.

Sus ojos se movieron indecisos hacia mamá, que le retiró la mirada al instante.

—Hace años que Hogwarts no es lo mismo— continuó él—. Desde que ese…Desde que Dumbledore está al mando la magia parece cosa de risa. Los hijos de _muggles_ se pasean por ahí como si tal cosa. En Drumstrang, sin embargo, la sangre sigue siendo algo que respetar, ¿Entiendes?

—¿Qué diablos es Drumstrang—pregunté sin poder contenerme.

—¡Draco!— gritó mamá amenazante. Yo me disculpé en un murmullo y mi padre siguió hablando:

—Es uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de Europa. Debo habértelo explicado un millar de veces—y frunció el ceño—. El director, Igor Karkarov es un viejo amigo mío.

Mamá chistó y se llevó la copa a los labios, como si buscase una excusa que la eximiese de replicar.

—Mis amigos van a ir a Hogwarts…

—Tienes once años. Ya harás nuevos amigos.

—Pero yo…

—Basta.

Mamá se puso en pie. Su pelo rubio estaba recogido en un moño que le daba un aire elegante, e incluso con aquella mueca de desagrado en el rostro estaba muy guapa. Pasó por al lado de papá con aire altanero, sin mirarlo, y luego llegó hasta mí, arrodillándose a mi lado y cogiéndome la mano entre las suyas.

—¿Dónde quieres ir tú, cariño?

—¡Por Dios, Narcissa!— gritó mi padre exasperado—Es un crío, no importa lo que él quiera, no tiene edad para saber qué decisiones son beneficiosas para su futuro.

—¡Pero yo sí! ¡Y me niego a que lleves a mi hijo a miles de kilómetros de mí!

Los dos se miraron, furiosos. Como si mantuviesen un pulso de miradas. La tensión flotaba en el aire, y yo comenzaba a sentirme incómodo. Agarré la mano de mamá con más fuerza.

—Quiero ir a Hogwarts— dije. Y mamá sonrío victoriosa.

Aquello enfadó aún más a papá, que se levantó toscamente de la mesa, con la comida aún en el plato. Tras echarnos una mirada repleta de reproche, escupió:

—Haced lo que queráis. Sois insufribles… ¡Dobby, mi abrigo!

Y Dobby correteó hasta la entrada para colocarle a mi padre su gran abrigo de piel.

—Nos veremos en la cena.

Cuando se hubo marchado mamá me abrazo con vigor. Parecía muy contenta. Continuamos comiendo animadamente, mientras me contaba cómo había sido su primer día de colegio. Para cuando llegó el postre, a ambos nos dolían los dientes de tanto sonreír.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL CALLEJÓN DIAGÓN**

—No te separes, Draco— gruñó papa entre dientes, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro para detenerme.

Yo me paré, resignado, situándome entre él y mi madre e intentando curiosear los escaparates que había en cada una de las calles. Me dolían los ojos de tanto abrirlos y no podía dejar de trotar, acelerado. Normalmente solo me llevaban al callejón Diagón en época navideña. A mis padres no les entusiasmaba mucho frecuentarlo, a no ser que tuvieran que hacer grandes compras, y cuando papá iba a hacer sus negocios nunca se me permitía acompañarlo. Al pasar por delante del _Emporio de las Lechuzas_ tiré del brazo de mamá bruscamente, interrumpiéndole el paso.

—¡Mirad!— exclamé.

Ellos se giraron sin mucho interés, dejando que me acercarse hasta el cristal donde ululaban algunas lechuzas y otras aves exóticas.

—¿Me compráis una? ¿Por favor?

Papá se acercó con gesto de exasperación.

—Debes tener al menos una docena de lechuzas en casa.

—Además— lo apoyó mi madre— solo permiten llevar una mascota a Hogwarts. Podrías llevarte a _Benhood_ , ¿Qué me dices? ¡Siempre ha sido tu favorito!

Torcí la cara en un gesto descontento mientras apartaba la vista del escaparate:

—Está viejo.

Y continuamos andando. Papá se detuvo un par de veces a conversar con distintos hombres que lo reconocieron, y que me miraban con agrado mientras comentaban lo mucho que me parecía a él. Yo sonreía educadamente. Así era como me había dicho que tenía que actuar papá. Por muy idiotas o irritantes que me parecieran algunas personas. De cualquier manera, no podía evitar sentirme orgulloso cuando me comparaban con mi padre. Él era inteligente y poderoso. Nada que ver con los padres de mis amigos.

Mamá esperaba a su lado, sonriente y cortés, esperando a que se mezclasen entre el gentío para esbozar una mueca desdeñosa. Odiaba cada vez que paraban a papá y le adulaban falsamente solo porque sabían que él era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa.

—Hay que guardar las apariencias, Narcissa—le recordaba siempre papá—. Nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar algo de alguien.

Aquella vez, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Seguimos deambulando, los tres juntos, mientras mamá revisaba la lista de materiales y dirigía la vista hacia la tienda de _Madame Malkin_.

—Deberíamos coger las túnicas y el uniforme primero. Siempre se llena de gente hacia el mediodía—dijo con tono autoritario.

—Muy bien. Puede entrar Draco mientras nosotros hacemos el resto de las compras.

Mamá frunció el ceño. No parecía hacerle mucha gracia la idea:

—¿Él solo?—repuso poco convencida, dirigiendo su mirada a papá y después a mí.

—No se va a perder, Cissy. Se quedará aquí esperando sin moverse, ¿verdad, Draco?

Yo asentí fervientemente ante la mirada amenazadora de mi padre, y mamá lanzó un suspiro prolongado antes de cogerme del brazo y meterme con ella en la tienda.

Empezó a hablar con la señora Malkin, dándole instrucciones precisas de la tela que tenía que usar y los bordados que debía poner. Luego le advirtió que no me dejase salir de la tienda hasta que ellos regresasen.

—Pórtate bien—se despidió, dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

La señora Malkin era irritantemente amable. Me llevó al fondo de la tienda, haciéndome subir a un escabel, mientras soltaba constantemente apelativos como " _cielo_ " o " _guapo_ ". Me producía arcadas.

Comenzó a ponerme telas por encima, recogiendo el largo con alfileres.

—Deberíamos dejar que te quedase un poco por debajo de los pies… A tu edad los niños crecéis una barbaridad en pocos meses… ¡No queremos que para navidad te quede pequeño!

Le sonreí de la manera más encantadora que pude, aunque no debió de verse más que como una burla. Era tan sencillo como dejar el largo donde tenía que estar y comprarme una túnica nueva en cuanto me quedase algo corta. Aquella mujer me hablaba como si no pudiese permitirme comprar un trapo que no debía de costar más de diez galeones. La puerta volvió a sonar poco después, haciendo que balanzeándose se dirigiese hacia la entrada:

— _¿Hogwarts, guapo? Tengo muchos aquí… En realidad otro muchacho se está probando ahora._

Giré la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Un niño con el pelo negro despeinado y unas gafas enormes avanzaba hacia mí, colocándose justo al lado. Tenía la ropa algo raída y holgada, y parecía bastante enclenque. No le había visto jamás.

— _Hola_ \- le dije— _¿También Hogwarts?_

— _Sí_ —respondió.

— _Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas_ — le expliqué, tratando de sacar conversación—. _Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carreras_ — y fruncí el ceño— _No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera._

En realidad sabía que papá no iba a ceder con aquello de la escoba. Ya me había comprado la _cometa 260_ el verano pasado y me había asegurado que no tendría otra hasta que fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para entrar en el equipo de _Quidditch_ del colegio. Había pasado todo un año entrenándome para ello, pero no importaba demasiado; los de primer año ni siquiera podían acceder a las pruebas de acceso. Tendría que conformarme con unas estúpidas clases de vuelo que seguramente estarían a nivel de _muggles_. El chico se quedó mirándome, como si no supiese que decir. La verdad es que no parecía muy avispado.

— _¿Tú tienes escoba?_ —le pregunté.

— _No._

— _¿Juegas al menos al Quidditch?_

— _No_ — respondió él de nuevo. Parecía que lo de decir más de dos palabras seguidas no se le daba muy bien.

— _Yo sí_ —dije orgullos—. _Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo, ¿Ya sabes en que casa vas a estar?_

— _No_ — volvió a decir él. No aparentaba tenía mucha idea de nada. Lo miré de soslayo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Tal vez fuese hijo de _muggles_. Papá me había explicado que los hijos de _muggles_ eran unos ignorantes en todos los sentidos, y que eran unos brutos que arrebataban el poder a magos de verdad, dejándoles reducidos a simples y patéticos _squibs._

— _Bueno, nadie lo sabrá hasta que lleguemos allí_ —le dije intentando que no se sintiese tan inepto— _pero yo sé que seré Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?_

— _Mmmm…._

— _¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!_ — grité dando un respingo al ver a una especie de señor gigantesco haciendo señales extravagantes frente al cristal.

— _Ese es Hagrid_ — me dijo el chico. Yo lo miré, curioso—. _Trabaja en Hogwarts._

— _Oh_ …—exclamé. Y recordé como mi padre solía quejarse de que hubiesen contratado a una abominación para encargarse de las labores del colegio— _He oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?_

— _Es el guardabosque_ — respondió él desafiante.

— _Sí, claro_ —Repuse. Como si guardabosque y sirviente no fueran exactamente la misma cosa—. _He oído que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama._

El chico aparto la mirada.

— _Yo creo que es genial._

— _¿Eso crees?_ — me burlé, fijándome en cómo parecía ligeramente ofendido, y entonces caí en la cuenta de que aquel hombre tan enorme le estaba haciendo señas a él. Me pareció muy extraño— _¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿dónde están tus padres?_

— _Están muertos._

— _Oh, lo siento_ — le dije mirando de nuevo al frente. Y entonces recordé su desconocimiento ante todo—. _Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?_

— _Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres._

— _Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece?_ — Y con frialdad repetí las palabras que solía decir mi padre:— _No son como nosotros. No los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?_

— _Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo_ — interrumpió Madame Malkin, y el chico bajó del escabel sin responderme siquiera.

— _Bien_ — le dije yo— t _e veré en Hogwarts, supongo._

Pero realmente no tenía mucha intención de cruzar demasiadas palabras con él. Me decepcioné un poco y me pregunté si el resto de alumnos serían tan vulgares y aburridos como aquel niño. Ya conocía a Crabbe y a Nott, pero tampoco eran la gran cosa. Crabbe tenía el cerebro de un mosquito, y Nott nunca quería hacer nada divertido. Se suponía que empezar el colegio debía de ser emocionante, y sin embargo…

Papá entro media hora después. Yo ya llevaba al menos veinte minutos sentado en una de las banquetas que había cerca de la puerta, viendo como la gente entraba y salía y preguntándome cuando vendrían a por mí. Entró con el semblante serio y las manos vacías.

—Vamos, Draco.

—¿Y los libros?— pregunté extrañado.

—Llegarán por lechuza mañana a primera hora.

Yo asentí y lo seguí. Parecía disgustado por algo, pero no llegaba a entender cuál podía ser el motivo. Aunque preguntar no era ninguna opción. Papá diría que no debía entrometerme en sus asuntos y daría la conversación por terminada. Como siempre.

Mamá nos esperaba en _Ollivanders_. Había estado mirando todas las varitas de la tienda y hablando con el señor Ollivander sobre cual podría ajustarse más a mí. Él me tendió amablemente una que cogí con la mano temblorosa. Mamá me había dejado usar alguna vez su varita, pero aquello era diferente. Era como si por fin pudiese sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, como si mi cuerpo contase con otra extremidad. Al fin podía ser yo.

Sacudí la varita y prendí fuego a uno de los estantes. Retrocedí un par de pasos asustado, pero Ollivander lo solucionó en un momento con el encantamiento _aguamenti_.

—Parece que el dragón no es lo tuyo…

Papá parecía desencantado. Su varita, con núcleo de dragón, llevaba aproximadamente mil años en la familia. Siempre hablaba de como algún día yo la heredaría y cómo debía cuidarla bien. Pero al parecer no funcionaría bien conmigo. Aunque nunca me había dejado probarla.

—Ten esta—dijo Ollivander después de meditar durante un par de minutos—. Veinticinco centímetros, madera de espino y núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Creo que esta…te vendrá a la perfección.

Cogí la varita con los nervios todavía acariciándome las manos. Esa vez la sensación fue distinta. Noté como si algo fluyese rápidamente por mis venas hasta llegar a la varita. Notaba la fuerza, el poder emergiendo, y cuando lancé un encantamiento sencillo de iluminación supe que aquella sería mi varita. Miré a mamá emocionado.

—Unicornio…igual que tu madre— repuso papá soltando con desgana unos cuantos Galeones sobre el mostrador.


End file.
